I belong to you: A Kisshu and Ichigo love story part 2
by diva123
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo got her memories wiped? If she got captured by a random alien? Or if Kisshu died, AGAIN? This is part two to of 'I belong to you: A Kisshu and Ichigo love story'. If you didn't read that by sukistrawberry, GET OUTTA ERE! *sweet smile*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my edition of Kisshu and Ichigo's love story. In the story Shirogane falls in love with Ichigo. There is a part one to this that I didn't write. It's named the same thing taking away the 'part2'. I didn't write it, but after reading it, it inspired me to write a part 2 for it. Go ahead and read the one the other person made first, because if you don't this wont make that much sense. Go ahead I'll wait. Finished? Good. Please enjoy! **

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 1: The wait

She was awakened by the ringing of her alarm clock. Ichigo yawned out loud and her lips went into a cat like smile. She stopped her alarm clock and looked at her desk. Her smile vanished. There smiling back up at her, with that cute smirk on his face was Kisshu.

It had been three years now from the final battle with Deep Blue. A year ago Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had come back from their planet which was now replenished with the mew aqua, and returned to Earth. The mew mews learned that they were in danger from the aliens that wanted Kisshu's planet. It was then that she knew that Kisshu loved her, Taruto loved Pudding and Pai loved Lettuce. The heated battle had begun and after many struggles she had finally turned into Mew Mew strawberry, her mew transformation.

She and Kisshu fought against Parfait, the alien girl who was envious of Kisshu's love for Ichigo. She had released level 6 Chimera animals and Kisshu had turned himself into a Chimera animal in able to stop her. The battle had begun and somewhere in the mist of all that Ichigo and Kisshu had been two spirits, in one body and Kisshu had passionately kissed her.

They had won the battle in the end, Kisshu had turned back to normal and he and Ichigo were in love.

The aliens had stayed for a month but later said that they had to return to their planet to prevent it from being attacked by other alien armies. Kisshu had bid farewell to Ichigo and had promised her that he would come back for her, before her next birthday. His picture on her desk stared right back up at her.

It had been a year since Kisshu had been gone and she was beginning to go crazy. Exactly how was he supposed to make it for her birthday? It was in two days!

She began to sink back into sleep.

Kisshu….

**And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you like it! It was kind of short… But don't worry the other chapter will be a little longer. Well not really…. But the other one will! Anyway bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with the other chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 2: The Hunger

Kisshu lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He sensed that his Ichigo was having trouble. But he couldn't go to her. The fight for the mew Aqua planet had become fierce. Many aliens far away from this galaxy had come to conquer it. If he, Pai or Taruto left he was sure the planet would be over run.

His planet had the best of the best soldiers but, he, Pai and Taruto were the most powerful. With them here, the other galaxy aliens didn't stand a chance. If he left….

He could almost feel Ichigo's uneasiness. But he couldn't go to her. He remembered her smile, the way her face would get all flustered if she was mad. His hot headed koneko chan and he couldn't go to her.

His fist cracked the wall beside him. His sharp, white fangs gleamed. He brushed his green bangs out of his face and moaned. His side had been damaged and was currently oozing blood. Speaking of battles for the planet- he had just come back from one.

His clothes were tattered and he was damaged in several places because he had been thinking too much about Ichigo during the battle. He remembered when he had kissed her in spirit form. But it wasn't enough. That didn't count. He and she were spirits. It wasn't real. It had felt real though, all of it. He remembered when he pulled her to him. The feel of her lips on his...

He moaned.

"Ichigo…"

The air flickered and Pai with Taruto appeared in the room both freshly cleaned and groomed from the battle. Kisshu managed a weak smile.

"Come on. I'm sure you guys were like only one room away from here. You couldn't have opened the door like normal people?"

"Why are you not bathed and clothed?" Pai asked him ignoring his question.

"Just thinking about something," he said.

Taruto flew over to his side and looked at him. His eyebrows rose.

"It's about Ichigo isn't it?" he said with a smirk on his face in his high pitched voice.

"Man that kid is smart," Kisshu thought but he decided to tease him.

He looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No. Actually I was thinking about that girlfriend of yours. I've developed quite a liking for her. The one with the yellow hair and the tail. What's her name again? Oh yeah my lovely Pudding."

Rage overwhelmed Taruto and he almost pounced on Kisshu.

"You dare to even _think_ about her?!"

Pai floated over beside Taruto.

"You know he is just teasing. Don't let it go to your head." he said coolly, and then looked at Kisshu. " I know you love her but you must restrain yourself when it comes to battle."

Kisshu looked at him playfully.

"Eh? I bet your still thinking about her. The green headed one with glasses. What was her name again? Something like Lett- lettu- oh yeah! Lettuce."

Pai just looked at him. He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. He just stared. Kisshu rolled his eyes.

He then had an impulse to see her. All this playing around and teasing wouldn't satisfy his hunger. His hunger for _her._ He got up and went to his window then turned to Pai and Taruto with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm going back."

And before Pai or Taruto could object, there was a waver in the air and he was gone.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I will post more another time, as it is Sunday and I haven't finished my home work yet. My gosh teachers give too much homework nowadays, they're all bakas…*clears throat* umm sorry. You're not included in my life. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is the starting of Chapter three. Thanks for coming with me so far. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 3: The Party

Ichigo woke up in the mist of a hundred gifts.

"Happy Birthday!"

She saw her parents standing beside the bed chanting and blowing horns. She just rolled her eyes and got out the bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a _mess_. Her eyes were puffy with dark circles underneath it. She turned to her parents and put on her best fake smile even though she was dying to go back to sleep.

"Thanks mom and dad, but I gotta go change to go to the café right now."

Her parents sulked. Her dad pouted and put on his best baby voice.

"As twey gwow up twey change. She doesn't want wus anywore." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Dad…"

Her mom looked at her.

"At least wear this."

In her hands was a beautiful dress.

Her mom and dad came out. She flopped on the bed and tried to think happily. It was her birthday, she should be happy right? But she was so tempted to go back to sleep. She had had a sleepless night, her dreams filled with Kisshu. But she knew she had to go to work. She dragged on the clothes and sauntered downstairs.

"I'll be going now!"

She ran to the café, her eyes closing with every step. She could feel herself falling. Then someone caught her. She looked up and saw a blurry green headed muscular shape.

"Kisshu?"

She blinked and her vision cleared. It wasn't Kisshu. It was a muscular business man who had caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She sighed unhappily and quickly got out of his grasp.

"Umm, thanks."

She ran away.

"Sorry!"

She reached the café panting. She stopped at the entrance and bent down, putting her hands on her knees.

She entered the door. BLOP! Streamers came down from the walls. The mews, Ryou, Keichiro and fifteen of her friends stood around her.

"Happy Birthday!"

She had forgotten for a moment that it was her birthday today. She didn't even need to put on a fake smile. Her face lit up and she forgot her tiredness for a minute.

"Minna, Arigatou!"

The birthday party began. Cake was served, music blared and everyone was having fun…except her.

She walked around and sat down with a grunt. Tears began to slip down her face as she tried to forget Kisshu. She noticed Lettuce coming out of the corner of her eye and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Ichigo?"

She turned around and there was Lettuce.

"What?"

She smiled sympathetically and sat down.

"I think I know what's wrong. It's about Kisshu, isn't it?"

A blush crept up her neck. For some reason she felt angry with Lettuce. There was a specific tone to her voice as if she was teasing her.

"And you're thinking about your lovely Pai aren't you!" she snapped.

Tears puffed up in her eyes underneath her glasses and she looked flustered. Ichigo realized her mistake.

"Lettuce, I'm sorry…" she began

"No, you're right," Lettuce said. "I haven't stopped thinking about him. And," she looked at Ichigo triumphantly.

"I'm proud that I haven't. I love him!"

Ichigo smiled. She looked at Lettuce with kind eyes and started to laugh. Lettuce blinked.

"What?"

Ichigo chuckled and looked at her.

"Thanks. You're outburst of love for Pai has cheered me up."

Lettuce looked happy.

"Great. I'm happy you're happy."

She got up and left. Ichigo breathed in deeply. She would enjoy her party and not think about-

She suddenly felt a shimmer in the air behind her.

It couldn't…

She heard a chuckle.

It couldn't be possibly…..

"Kisshu?" she said.

Yes, my little koneko-chan?"

She turned around and there he was standing at the buffet table leaning against it with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me?"

**This is the end of Chapter 3. See you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 4: His Love

She was staring at him. He chuckled to himself. She was staring at him like he was just her imagination and he would go away soon. In fact he was trying to restrain himself from staring at _her_.

It took all his strength to stop him from tackling her straight at that moment. She had changed a lot from the last time he saw her.

She looked like her same adorable self but changed in a lot of ways. He looked at her body. She had a lot more curves than he had remembered and they weren't hidden. She was wearing a pale pink strapless dress for her birthday party.

He looked at her face. She still had the same hair style but her hair was way longer, still held in those cute little tails, tied off with red ribbons. Her eyelashes had grown attractively long and her cheeks were flushed red as he inspected her. He found himself being drawn to her mouth. Small, pink, full lips that trembled with embarrassment as he looked at her.

He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her but he decided not to. He was sure she'd run away and plus he had wanted to see her for too long. He wasn't going to do it in public. In public, he would be restricted. But when they were alone…

He stopped inspecting her and kept his cool gesture. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Eh? It's been so long and you still haven't said a word to me yet?"

She blushed.

"I was just waiting for you to recognize what is happening around you. Don't you see the big banners saying happy birthday? I guess you didn't learn to read on your planet."

He smiled showing off his fangs and looked at her passionately.

"Happy Birthday koneko-chan." He pulled her to him. "I'm sure I've said this before, but you're damn beautiful."

He had never seen her turn that shade of red before.

He chuckled and pulled her even closer. He could smell her strawberry scented perfume. She started to pull away from him.

"Kisshu, not here!"

He smirked and her face flushed. He was about to kiss her when Ryou appeared around the corner. For a moment he detected a bit of jealousy in Ryou's face at seeing him and Ichigo together but then it was gone.

"In the kitchen. Now." He said.

Taruto and Pai suddenly were standing beside them. Kisshu looked at them in amazement.

"You followed me?"

"Well we certainly couldn't leave you alone," Pai said. "Plus we have a reason. We'll explain everything later."

They stayed in the kitchen until the others came in. Kisshu looked at the others. They had grown but not as much as his Ichigo.

Mint was a little taller, her hair was the same and her waistline curved a little. Lettuce was the same height, her glasses had changed its clear shade to green and her hair had definitely grown longer. Pudding had grown a lot. Her body taller, her yellow hair curlier, her smile bigger. Zakuro had barely changed at all. She still had that long purple hair, and she looked as unconcerned as ever.

"Taru -taru!"Pudding shouted and tackled Taruto.

"Don't call me that…. Hey… Hey! You're….choking...!" Taruto began.

Lettuce looked shyly at Pai.

Keichiro came in followed by Ryou who looked intensely at Kisshu.

"What is the reason for this?! You know what would have happened if any one of the people in the party out there had seen you teleport? There would have been chaos everywhere!"

Keichiro looked at Ryou calmly.

"All of our party's guests are here, do not shout. Kisshu and his friends will explain everything when the guests leave."

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu nodded. Ryou sighed and calmed himself.

"Back to work everyone!" Ryou shouted.

Ichigo took up a dirty plate that a guest was finished with and was about to wash it in the sink when Keichiro stopped her.

"What are you doing? This is _your_ birthday party. Now put the plate down and go enjoy the party."

She put it down and was pushed outside by him. Kisshu watched her as she grinned and started having fun, playing games, eating food, and showing Kisshu what was soda.

"It bubbles on my tongue," he said surprised.

She nodded.

It was early afternoon when all the guests left. Ryo gathered everyone around and questioned Kisshu.

"Why are you here? Alien attack? Are the mews in danger again?!"

Kisshu just looked at him.

"Eh? We can't just come here? I for one just came to fulfill my promise to Ichigo. This _was _our planet before anyways."

Ryou's fist came down on the table before him.

"Well sorry but normally when people see aliens, they ask questions!"

Kisshu just rolled his eyes. Pai however spoke up.

"Well that's the reason for Kisshu but we are here on other matters. We got a request from our planet's government agency to come and get Ichigo. They are worried about Kisshu's relationship with her. For e.g. the time when the aliens came for her because of the imprints in Kisshu's blood."

He looked pointedly in Kisshu's direction.

"And the reason he is here on the planet now. Why? Ichigo. Now that Kisshu's gone, the battle for our planet is stronger. So the government told us to bring Ichigo with us back to our planet so that Kisshu wouldn't have to come back to earth."

A long silence followed. Finally Pudding spoke up.

"No! I don't want onee chan to go!"

Mint sighed and looked at them.

"No matter how annoying she is," she paused."I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want her to leave either."

Lettuce and Zakuro nodded in agreement. Ichigo looked at them.

"Guys-"

Kisshu frowned.

"No."

Pai and Taruto looked at him with surprise.

"Why?" Taruto said."I thought you would be ecstatic about this!"

But Kisshu knew better. No matter how much he wanted to be with her everyday, to be able to stroke her mop of red hair, and hold her in his arms, he knew that Ichigo would be sad to leave Earth. And he cared more about her happiness than anything else.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Pai said."It's not anyone's choice. Not even Ichigo's. What our government says we follow. You should know that well Kisshu."

Kisshu's head spun. Would he really put his planet in danger for Ichigo? Would he defy the government for her? He made his choice and went in front of Ichigo. He would defend his red headed koneko chan until the end.

Pai seemed to notice that.

"Kisshu our orders are strict. We are still going to take her. If you do not obey….."

Kisshu just looked at them, his eyes gleaming.

"I guess I'll just have to fight you then."

Two sharp daggers appeared in his hands. Pai looked at them.

Taruto looked uncertain.

"Are we really going to fight him?" he asked Pai.

Pai shook his head and made his decision.

"No there will be no blood spilled. For now at least. We will consult the government about this."

He looked at Kisshu.

"Beware Kisshu. When we come back we might be enemies. I'm sure our government would not kill you as you are important, but they might do something irrational."

There was a waver in the air and then Taruto and Pai were gone. Everyone was silent for awhile. Then Lettuce muttered.

"Pai….."

Kisshu guessed she had never seen that side of Pai before. Too bad for the lovesick chick. Keichiro spoke up.

"Well that pretty much takes the cake. Will you follow them Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked at him. No, he wouldn't follow them. No matter what happened he had to be with his Ichigo.

"No." he said.

Keichiro sighed.

"Alright then everyone back to work. Ichigo you may go upstairs and do what you like as you are off work today. Everyone get back to work then!"

Kisshu followed Ichigo up the stairs.

His head was spinning.

She and Kisshu went in the room. Kisshu could sense her heavy breathing. She was pretty flushed. He noticed that she hadn't said a word during the whole episode with Pai and Taruto. Kisshu turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I- I- I was just so happy that you were here at last. And now you have to go again. This whole thing is just too confusing. Maybe-"she began to look as if she was going to regret something she was about to say."Maybe you really should just forget about me-."

Kisshu stopped her mid sentence and backed her up against the wall. He looked at her seriously and his yellow eyes gleamed.

"Never."

Her breathing sped up. He put a hand on her waist and went closer pushing her into the wall. She looked at him frantically and tried to get away. But she then saw his pleading eyes and stopped pushing. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes. Her heart beat sped up again and he was just about to kiss her when the needle hit her. He looked at her in panic. A needle was injected into her neck. She looked confused then her vision blurred and her legs gave way.

He catched her just as she fell.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. I won't post for a while after this. Because of this I have a ton of work to do and tomorrow is Monday. School! Better wake up early. Anyway bye. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is Chapter 5. A word of thanks to all the people who have followed me so far in this story. I promise I will not disappoint you. **

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 5: To Forget

Ichigo awoke on a bed in the middle of a room. She noticed that her neck was throbbing. She looked around and realized that this was a room in the café. She began to sit up but a hand went on her chest. She looked to her right and saw Keichiro.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She was confused.

"What do you mean? I feel fine. My neck is just hurting a little."

Keichiro nodded, looking relieved. He went outside and seemed to call to someone. Ryou, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro came in. Taruto floated in followed by Pudding and Lettuce came in followed by Pai. But there was someone who came in that she didn't know. As soon as she saw him though, her heart beat sped up. He was _stunning._

He had green hair in two bangs over his face. His body was laden with muscles, but he didn't look like those over fit gym workers on TV. His skin was a pale white and he was floating like Taruto and Pai. He rushed over to her side and looked at her.

"Ichigo, are you okay!?"

How did he know her name? She looked at Taruto confused.

"Umm, who's your friend?"

The guy beside her suddenly went back in horror. Everyone stared at her. Taruto's eyebrows went up. Even the unconcerned Pai and Zakuro looked surprised.

"This is Kisshu," Taruto said slowly as if she was the smaller one.

Ryou went to her side.

"Maybe you should get more rest." He said.

"I feel fine," she said and sat up."But everyone looks so surprised. Should I know him?"

The guy whose name was supposedly Kisshu came to her and put his hands on hers. He leaned closer until they were like only ten centimeters apart. She realized what he was about to do.

"What are you doing?!" she said and pushed him away. "I don't know you!"

Kisshu looked heart broken but then his yellow eyes glinted in rage.

"Look at me." He said holding her face. "Look!"

She tried to get out of his grasp but he was strong. She was forced to look at him and then something sparked in her memory. She remembered him floating in the air in front of her, much younger, looking at her with a chimera animal beside him. She was in her mew mew transformation, holding the strawberry bell.

But then she couldn't remember anymore. The guy seemed to notice she was remembering something as her face was contorted.

"Remember!" he said.

She pushed him away with a burst of strength. He walked away and something burned in his eyes. Pai began to look uneasy as if he was beginning to understand what was happening. He looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, do you know Taruto and me?"

She nodded.

"Do you know them?" he said pointing at the mews.

She nodded again.

"Do you know now Ryou and Keichiro?"

"Yes!" she shouted exasperated.

Taruto came forward.

"Let me try talking to her." He said. "Ichigo do you remember when we were enemies?"

"Yes," she said. "When we mews fought you and Deep Blue."

He nodded.

"And do you remember who you fought before Pai and me?"

Her face contorted again.

"There wasn't anyone before you."

He shook his head.

"Remember Ichigo! There was someone before us who fought you!"

She just shook her head repeatedly.

"Let me try," the guy named Kisshu said.

He approached her and looked at her seriously.

"Ichigo, who gave you your first kiss?"

The question took her aback. What was he doing asking her such a question as personal as that?! But she looked in his eyes and noticed that he wasn't trying to tease her. It was a genuine question. Well, fine she would answer.

"Auyoma ku…."

But she stopped. It wasn't him. She remembered something. A figure coming down from high above with green hair….

Her head racked her and she couldn't remember anymore. Beads of sweat ran down her face.

"It hurts!" she shouted."I can't do this!"

Kisshu was about to ask her again when he, Pai and Taruto looked like someone was calling them.

"I'll go," Pai said and vanished.

A few minutes later he came back looking worried.

"I'm afraid I know why Ichigo has lost her memory. Now Ichigo you won't know what I'm talking about but the rest of you listen carefully."

Everyone looked at him.

"You see," he began. "Kisshu remember when we said the government would take Ichigo because of your relationship with her? Well when Taruto and I went back to tell them that you were considering to fight us for Ichigo, they decided that if they couldn't stop you from coming down to earth, they would at least stop your reason for coming down here. So they conjured up a needle with a potion in it to forget the one you love most and shot it through the window of the room you and Ichigo were in. They intended on hitting you, but instead it hit Ichigo. They say their plan worked anyways because Ichigo had forgotten about you and you would stop coming to see her. And that is the reason why this has happened."

Now she, like Pai had said, really had no idea what he was talking about but the others looked as if they understood. Kisshu was practically fuming with rage. He was livid. His fist shot out and almost hit Ryou who dodged at the right moment. The wall cracked with the force. Her eyebrows rose. Why was _he_ so mad?

Kisshu rose into the air and was about to teleport when Ryou put a hand on his shoulder.

"What will you gain from going to them? This is probably a part of their trick and as soon as you reach them, they will capture you and send you back. I know you are strong and will resist but who knows how many people they'll send to fight you? They'd bring you back to your planet. I know you can teleport, but across space? I don't think so. You got here on a ship right? So I think you'd better calm down."

Ichigo was surprised. She detected a genuine tone of empathy in Ryou's voice. She had never seen that side of him before. Lettuce spoke up.

"He's right Kisshu. You should just calm down. I feel sorry for you but going back will benefit you nothing. Why don't you try to gain back Ichigo's memory?"

Pai smiled at Lettuce and her face turned as red as a beet.

Ichigo stood up and sighed.

"I don't know who Kisshu is and I don't know what's going on, but I am now willing to try to remember". She turned to Kisshu and looked at him courageously. She poked him.

"I'm in your hands now mister. Let's go!"

**This is the end of Chapter… What again? Oh yeah Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. See you again! I'm sorry but I probably won't write for a while. Not a long while, just a while. What I call a while is like a week or 4 days. I stopped watching new anime until I finished writing this so I wouldn't forget about the show's details, but I'm getting hungry for new anime. Oh well. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This is Chapter 6. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **Chapter 6: An Unexpected kidnapping

Kisshu looked around the empty room. She was late. He looked at one of earth's circular manmade clocks. He never quite understood why they had to build a device to know time. On his planet-the mew aqua planet- time was known naturally.

He plopped down on Ichigo's bed. Ever since she had forgotten about him they had had classes and meetings where he would conjure up ways for her to remember him. He noticed something sticking out from under her bed. He picked up a big, red book covered with frills and opened it. An album. He saw pictures of Ichigo as a baby. One featured baby Ichigo in a cute, frilly apron with cake batter splattered on her face. He grinned.

Next came pictures of her childhood. He saw her running with friends, having birthday parties etc. He saw pictures of her when was 13, the age she was when he came down to earth. He flipped the page and his smile faded. She was of course still very cute, smiling cutely with her hand forming a peace sign. But next to her with his hand on her head was Auyoma. Kisshu almost punched the book. He had never gotten over his anger for Auyoma. He calmed himself and was about to turn the page when Ichigo came blasting through the door.

She bent over and put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Sorry, I just came from work at the café….." her eyes trailed to him and she noticed what he was holding.

"Hey! That's private! Give it back!"

She snatched at the book but he put it behind his back and she missed. She grabbed at it again and Kisshu lifted in the air and put his hand up in the air.

"If you can reach it!" he said playfully.

Her face turned red and she jumped up and down trying to catch it. He just chuckled and looked right at her. His eyes were drawn to her face, then to her lips, and it was his turn to turn red. This caught him off guard and she jumped in the air and pulled down his feet. She fell down on him. When he opened his eyes, she was on top of him her face just inches from his. He looked at her and she looked at him. She lowered her face and his face rose. Then a dog barked and knocked him out of the daze.

She turned red and quickly got up. He looked at the time and frowned. They'd wasted half an hour of the lesson and her parents would be coming home from work in ten minutes.

**"**We have ten more minutes," he said.

"What, ten more minutes!?"

"Well if you had just come on time…" he began.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now what have you come up with today?"

He went around the room mumbling.

"Well we only have ten minutes so I can't do that… Oh I had planned that but now we have nine minutes…."

He stopped and a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. He walked right up to her.

"We only have eight minutes, but there is something we can do that won't even take two minutes…"

"What? Well spit it out already!"

"Ok then," he grinned.

He bent down and before she could see what was coming he kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes opened wide and she fell on the bed with him on top of her, kissing her.

She pulled away abruptly and slapped him hard on the face.

"Hentai! (Pervert)"

He got up and grinned.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Remember?" she said momently distracted from strangling him.

"Do you remember that kiss?"

Her eyebrow twitched for a moment angrily but then she looked like she remembered something.

He leaned forward.

"Do you remember?"

She was just about to answer when a knock on the door was heard.

"My parents!" she sad frantically and he hid in her closet.

Nothing happened and no one came in.

"Kisshu is needed," a deep voice came from the other side of the door.

Kisshu furrowed his brows. It couldn't be the government? He looked at Ichigo. They were definitely not taking him.

He opened the door and walked outside. A man with green skin, a suit and black glasses stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Kisshu asked.

The man stepped forward.

"I am a part of the G.A.S.F."

Kisshu frowned.

"English please."

"G.A.S.F. - The Green Alien Spy Force."

Kisshu began to take out his weapons.

"And what do you want with me?"

"Oh we don't want you. Rather, we want that red headed friend of yours."

Kisshu's fangs gleamed.

"And what makes you think I'll let her go? You have to go through me first."

The man just chuckled showing horrible yellow teeth.

"You notice this is a trap right? I'm just stalling. You think I came alone?"

Kisshu's eyes opened wide and he sprinted back into the room, only to find that the window was blown to pieces of glass and Ichigo was gone.

"Kisshu!"

He rushed over to the window to see another man with a mop of blonde hair holding Ichigo by her neck. The guy poked two fingers on the pressure point of her neck and her head drooped, her mouth silent.

Kisshu lunged at him but there was a waver in the air and they were gone. Kisshu couldn't believe what just happened. A million questions buzzed around in his head. Why did they kidnap her? What do they want with her? Should he tell the other mews? How could he save her?

He settled on the third question and flew to the café just as he saw Ichigo's parents' car drive in.

**That's the end of this chapter. Whew, that was hard! Anyway I'll probably publish the other chapter later or tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! Ha! Now the drama starts. Oh and Shirogane starts to like Ichigo now. Don't ask me how.**

**Ichigo: Hey, Devine, have you seen my transforming pendant? **

**Me: Shhhh! The audience isn't supposed to know you're here! **

**Kisshu: Too late. **

**Me: *face palm* Now you're here? **

**Ichigo: Awww, come on lighten up. **

**Kisshu: Yeah you old hag. **

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'll KILL YOU! **

**Ichigo: Well it's a good thing you don't own us or we'd be in serious trouble.**

Chapter 8: His feelings

Shirogane's POV

I was walking home thinking about the weird event of things lately. Kisshu had suddenly blasted in the café earlier this afternoon saying something about Ichigo was gone. He told us what happened and then teleported off to who knows where. I was going home to track Ichigo's pendant on my computer since the one at the secret basement below the café isn't working. I stopped and turned around.

_Wait, where am I?_

I looked around. I was so consumed in my thoughts I had lost my path. I was in a dark alley. I was about to walk around when I heard someone coming. I don't know what got into me but I hid behind the nearest dumpster.

_"Stop resisting!"_

I heard voices whispering in the dark. I saw two bodies. It was hard to distinguish them in the dark but I thought I saw a smaller, gentler figure tied up. Next to her was a husky man's figure. My thoughts returned to Ichigo. This couldn't be….

_"Stop moving!"_

Muffled screams were heard from the smaller figure.

_"Oh and don't bother screaming. That duck tape is strong, and no one will come to your rescue all the way in this alley. Now sit here and wait like a good girl while I contact my fellow comrades before teleportation. And yes their aliens too."_

I covered my mouth to prevent a gasp from being heard. Fellow aliens? This had to be them! I waited until the man's footsteps were no longer heard and then I tiptoed to the girl. I saw Ichigo with a piece of duct tape over her mouth and her hands and feet tied with rope. I bent down and gently ripped the tape off her mouth. She bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. I untied the rope.

"_Thank goodness" she whispered._

_"Let's get out of here, that guy could be back any minute." I whispered back._

I began to help her to her feet when I tripped and fell down. When I opened my eyes and pushed myself up, I noticed Ichigo was looking at me fearfully, her eyes opened wide. I then noticed my position. I was on top of her, my hands pinning her wrists to the floor, my face inches from hers. I stared at her beautiful eyes staring back up at me.

I never once thought of her as likeable material. She was always just a mew, a member of the team. But know looking at her small, pink, plump lips I was beginning to change my mind. Everything went into slow motion as I leaned down, she closed her eyes and we made contact. It felt like heaven.

My tongue slipped into her mouth and I thought I detected a small moan coming from inside her. I came up, panting, red in the face. I pulled her to her feet again and this time started calling for help on my watch connector. I saw Keichiro on the other side.

"Keich? Look I found Ichigo. Now come quickly to this location before the guy shows up- "

I was cut off with a thump on my head. I crashed in one of the dumpsters and got up. I saw the hefty guy again. Now that I got a better look at him I saw that he had blonde hair, big muscles and ears like Kisshu's. Other similar beings crowded him. He took me up and punched me in the face. I felt blood running down my mouth and I dropped to the floor.

The man smirked, took Ichigo up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. She screamed her head off and beat at his back. He injected a needle into her neck and she became limp and silent. He lifted into the air with the others, wavered and was instantly gone. I stayed there on the ground, covered in bruises, unable to move. When I was just about to lose consciousness, I saw Keichiro come around the corner with the mews.

"OMG, Shirogane what's wrong?!" Mint shouted.

"Ichigo…" he gasped, lost his connection with the world then flopped into Lettuce's arms.

**Me: I know short chapter. I just wanted Shirogane and Ichigo to have some time together.**

**Kisshu: No, you were just too lazy.**

**Ichigo:*snicker* Yeah what's up with this chapter?**

**Shirogane: Hey. **

**Me: Tell me at least you liked the story, right? **

**Shirogane: Maybe…. After you made me get PUNCHED AND BEATEN SENSELESSLY! **

**Kisshu: *snicker*. **

**Ichigo: *snicker*. **

**Me: Just review guys…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Yello!

Me: I am so sorry!

Ichigo: What were you doing for months?!

Kisshu: Yeah.

Me: Stuff…..

Ichigo: Nani?

Me: Any who I'm going to abroad in two days so I kinda have to pack now and stuff. Kisshu do the disclaimer please.

Kisshu: So you know….. Diva123…

Me: I don't own this anime! Jeesh! You took too long. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Plan

Ichigo's Pov

I woke up in a sealed transparent glass cage. I shook my head and tried to place my surroundings.

I was in a big room with lots of equipment and handheld machines I didn't know of. The one thing I did notice though was that all of them looked like war or killing machines. Another thing I noticed was that I was changed into a blue and white skirt and a tank top.

I. Was. Freaking. Changed.

"Finally woke up eh?" a husky male voice whispered behind me.

I spun around in the cage only to notice that no one was behind me. I blinked and there was suddenly an alien figure. I screamed and jerked back causing my head to hit painfully on the somehow very rough, enclosed glass.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Someone might hurt them self." The alien said in a somewhat playful voice.

I stopped rubbing my head to glare at the male. I instantly hid my face in my bangs to prevent him from seeing I was blushing. He was tall and had a muscular built. He had short blond wavy hair and ears very much like Kisshu's. He had a strong jaw and pale lips and skin. In other words he was HANDSOME.

I calmed down reminding myself that he was the one who imprisoned me. Then suddenly in a rush I remembered why I was here and what happened in my room with Kisshu when I was captured. I screamed and beat against the cage trying to escape.

He snickered.

"Such futile attempts. But then again I do like the fighters." He licked his lips and I shuddered.

I quickly recognized I was never going to escape if this was how things were going to be. I formulated an escape plan. Step 1: Get out of the cage.

My expression turned serious and he noticed.

"What?"

I looked at him. "I need to use the bathroom."

There was a silence and then he burst out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye and swatted his hand.

"Oh! Alrighty then." He waved his hand and the glass cage disappeared. I got up shakily and kept my stand.

As soon as his gaze was off me I quickly grabbed one of the lethal-looking handheld machines and shooted at him.

A red beam shot out and he dodged at the right moment. The unfortunate box behind him was instantly disintegrated.

He looked at me in mock surprise. "Why, you could have just killed me!"

I growled. "That was the main idea."

I aimed again but in the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared behind me. He grabbed my hands firmly and put them at my sides. He brought me into his chest and I could feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed regularly.

He leaned close and whispered into my ear.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Nice try though."

Then he did something unexpected. He licked the shell of my ear. I swear my heart stopped beating.

Probably.

I tensed and stood as still and tall as a pole. He chuckled and did it again.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?"

I refused to talk to him so he just kept on. I felt my defense walls crashing down as he started to suck on my earlobe. Just as I was about to give in he stopped. I gave a low growl of disappointment and he chuckled. He teleported us both into another room with a calming paint of blue. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? I thought you wanted to use the bathroom," he said.

I looked behind me and saw a sink and a toilet freshly cleaned. He chuckled once again.

"Bye."

And he left me alone in a room with my favourites. Bathroom appliances.

"Great."

**Well there goes another chapter.**

**Kisshu: mumble *glare* mumble *glare***

**Me: What's up with him?**

**Ichigo: He's mad at you because it seems you have set me up with another alien.**

**Me: Oh come on. Even if I did, what are you gonna do bout it? * sticks out tongue in playful manner***

**Kisshu: *dark aura forms***

**Me and Ichigo: *sweat drop***

**Me: Well….. please review and tell me what you want! More Ichigo and the mysterious alien romance or Kisshu save the day action? TELL MEEE!**

**Kisshu: You better tell her the right choice. Or else. *daggers in hands***

**Me: Kish hon. don't threaten them. Any who, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yello! So... I got 1 review saying there should be Kisshu save the day action, 1 saying more alien weirdness and 1 saying both. (there should be Kish save the day action AND Ichigo with mysterious alien romance). Therefore, it's a tie. I'm not going to update until you tell me what you want folks. After all the audience gets what the audience wants. 3. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Yello!

Amu: So you finally caved in.

Me: Yeah. I know I said I would wait until you guys chose sides (Kisshu or mysterious alien) but I can't wait any longer! My hands are twitching to write more.

Ikuto: Ok…. Then.

Me: Wait a second. What are you guys doing here?

Amu and Ikuto: *shrug*

Kisshu: I have no idea why they are here.

Ichigo: Just get on with the story!

Me: Alright, alright!

Kisshu: She doesn't ooown us! If she did Masaya would be gone and Ichigo and I would be together.

Me: I never said that!

Kisshu: You were thinking it.

Me: …..

Chapter 9: Captivity

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I must have been in this "bathroom" for an hour. I became tired of screaming for a guy whose name I didn't even know. I slid down the wall onto the floor and sulked unhappily. I tried to think about something else than the alien guy again. Seriously, what else am I supposed to think about? The soap? I decided to think about my friends.

What would they be thinking? Would they be looking for me? What about my parents? What kind of excuse would the Mew team give them? I started to think about Kisshu. Would I ever be able to remember him? Was I-and oh my gosh I'm going to regret this- even starting to develop feelings for him? Screw that! What am I thinking? Kisshu's an alien. Keyword:_ alien._ And that brings us back to thinking about the mysterious blonde alien who apparently decided to keep me captive—

His face suddenly materialized right in front of mine, vertically upside down in the air. I screamed and involuntarily shot my head back, slamming it into the wall. I glowered at him while he smiled back smugly.

This guy is irritating.

He turned around in the air and his feet landed on the floor. He went on his knees and peered at me closely. I blushed a little. Too close for comfort. I pushed him away and got up hastily. He smirked and looked at me.

"Too much for you?"

"What's your name?"

He blinked. Apparently he hadn't though that I would ask him that question.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just because."

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment then just shrugged.

"Nate. You can call me Nat though."

I looked at him as if to say_ 'Really? Nat?' _Then something came to me. Nat….. Cat…..Mew friends….. Transformation…pendant…PENDANT! My pendant! I face palmed in utter disbelief. All this time, I could have escaped and didn't even think about it? I can turn into a freaking cat girl superhero! FLLIBBERMUFFINS!

I reached into my pocket, (yes her skirt has a pocket—it's my story, don't judge me) and surprisingly my pendant was there. I was surprised that Cat—I mean Nate—hadn't taken or confiscated it when he had 'changed' me. That brings us back to the original question. Why in the land of flibbermuffins did he change my clothes?

"Hello?" I noticed Cat waving his hand in front of my face, "You blanked out a bit there."

I slowly took out my pendant then dashed to the other side of the room.

Before he even had time to react, I shouted

"Mew Mew Strawberry. Metamoripho-sis!

I felt the familiar pink glow of my transformation come around me. I changed into my pink, knee-high boots along with my pink clad dress. I felt my tail come out accompanied by my cute, fuzzy neko ears. Last came my fingerless reddish pink gloves and my pendant which went on my neck.

I took a fighting stance and pointed at Cat.

"I am Mew Ichigo, High school girl, red haired hot head, friend, daughter, cat, fighter, protector of the earth. And I demand you LET ME GO!'

**Me: Whoa, whoa. **

**Ichigo: Yeah. Never underestimate the power of girls!**

**Me: Or you know, mutated cat girl superheroes.**

**Ichigo: ….**

**Kisshu: Pfft. Just review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yello!

Ichigo: Is this going to be a fight scene?

Me: Sorta.

Kisshu: It better be a fight scene. I want to see Ichigo claw that alien's guts out.

Me: Well good news and bad news for you Kisshu. The good news is you and the mews find out where Ichigo is. The bad news is that Ichigo will NOT rip Nate's guts out.

Kisshu: *pout*

Me: Anyway… I just want to say thanks to Konekokitticat for all the reviews.

Ichigo, me : Arigato!

Kisshu: Hmmp.

Me: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! On with the story.

Chapter 10: A big surprise

Pudding's P.O.V.

I carefully placed the bag of ice on Shirogane's head then plopped into the chair. After we had found Shirogane in the alley, he had fallen unconscious so we had to carry him to the cafe. (Insert mental picture of the mews and Keichiro in chibi form, struggling with carrying Ryou.)

He had awoken a little bit earlier but was still beaten up so we had to oppress our questions. Everybody was DYING to ask him questions. I, for one, was bouncing off the ceiling. Literally. I did a flip in the air and crashed into some tables.

"Pudding!" Everyone—except Ryou—shouted.

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Sorry na no da!"

Shirogane sat up on the table we had lay him on and looked around.

"What happened?"

Everyone's heads shot his way. We started to bombard him with questions. I stopped and just looked on at the scene curiously. A thought occurred to me.

"Hey guys?" I said, barely heard over the chaos. "Why not just let Shirogane track Ichigo's pendant on the computer in the basement na no da? Keichiro fixed it."

The room was suddenly silent. Then Shirogane face palmed. He asked himself why he hadn't thought of that. I just chuckled darkly.

"Just leave everything to detective Pudding, na no da!" I said, suddenly wearing my famous detective costume.

Everyone fell backwards onto the floor anime style.

Ichigo's P. O.V.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Once again, Cat dodged my attack and attempted to fight back but I elegantly wove in and out of his attacks with the speed, agility and grace of a cat. I swiftly ducked under his punches and jumped in the air. Using his head as a launching pad, I placed my palms on his head in the standard hand stand position, flipped over, landed behind him, turned around, and then clawed him in the back. I left four red, scorching hot claw marks on his clothes and skin. He yelped and turned around to face me. He caught my wrist in his hand, forced me onto the wall and trapped me in his heated gaze. I gulped as I looked at those blank eyes.

I was so going to get it.

He raised his hand in the air and I closed my eyes, expecting a punch to the face. I waited.

…

And waited.

…..

I opened my eyes in confusion. Where was the punch or strangle? But instead of punching me, he used his hand to cup my chin, bring my head up and kiss me.

I blinked. WHAT?! Little Ichigos ran around in circles in my head waving their arms and screaming.

I stayed frozen for two seconds. Then I went BESERK. I forced my head away and slapped him in the face-hard. (Imagine somebody slapping you hard in the face. Now imagine Ichigo slapping you hard in the face. Now imagine Mew Ichigo slapping you hard in the face, claws and everything.)

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"I screamed at his back. (He had turned away.)

He just waited a few moments then only turned his head my way. He flashed me a dazzling smirk.

"That's your punishment for trying to escape."

He grazed his eyes over me then slowly licked his lips.

"Thanks for the kiss."

He teleported away.

Blushing from head to toe, I screamed in frustration. I probably looked as red as my hair.

Spasms suddenly caught my body and I fell to the floor. A memory of Kisshu floated up. I faintly remembered him when he was younger, diving towards me then kissing me. Afterwards were some spoken words I couldn't remember which ended with him saying '_thanks for the kiss.'_

Then all the memories started to come back. Kisshu kissing me, Kisshu flying overhead, Kisshu in the café, Kisshu grabbing the Mew Aqua, Kisshu fighting Masaya, Kisshu summoning Chimera animals, Kisshu fighting me, Kisshu saving me, Kisshu fighting Deep Blue, Kisshu dying in my arms, Kisshu coming back to life, Kisshu going back to his planet…

Recent thoughts also flooded back. Kisshu transporting behind me, Kisshu and me at the birthday party, Kisshu and me in the room, Kisshu trying to get my memories back….

I felt something wet touch my face. Tears…

My body shook and I watched my tears blotch the ground. He… Kisshu did all that for me…

I shakily stood up and brushed back my pink hair. I took my strawberry bell and aimed it at the wall. I would not lose…. I definitely would not lose!

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Me: And...Stop. Aahh I love cliffhangers.

Kisshu: Um did she just blow up the wall?

Me: CLIFFHANGER! Anyway you are PROHIBITED to leave this page without reviewing! FORBIDDEN! See you soon *sweet smile*


End file.
